


The Way You Look Tonight

by slasher92



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher92/pseuds/slasher92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight"<br/>Fluffy piece inspired by the song The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this little piece came to me at midnight and I just cranked it out. There is absolutely no beta beyond my cursory once over after I wrote it so any and all mistakes are mine - please feel free to point them out (NICELY people!) so I can correct them when I am not dead tired! There is no real time period to this and I don't really know if this is real world, AU, or what. Also, only rated Teen cause Ed has a mouth on him! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> All characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa and I make absolutely nothing from this so don't sue cause I am a broke college student who cannot give you anything.

“Roy just come to bed already,” Ed said as he stretched, getting up from the chair where he had been dozing on and off. It had been a long day for the two men and all Ed wanted to do was curl up with him and sleep. “Seriously Mustang, just finish unpacking it in the morning or something.”

“Be there in a bit,” Roy’s voice floated from within the kitchen, “Just want to finish these few boxes.”

Ed frowned as he walked over to lean against the kitchen doorjamb. “You have been unpacking for ages and I am tired,” he complained.

Roy smiled as he unloaded more plates from a box. “I will be there soon, just head on up without me. You are a big boy and can sleep all by yourself, ya know Edward.”

Ed snarled and turned on his heels to leave. “Fine asshole, stay up all night and play with your stupid boxes. See if I care!” Roy’s amused chuckle followed him up the stairs.

“Goodnight Edward.”

“Fuck off Mustang.”

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ed flopped onto his other side to look at the clock. It read just after 2 in the morning. “Fucking idiot is going to stay up all night,” he muttered as he rolled over to grab Roy’s pillow. If he wasn’t going to be here for Ed to cuddle, then he forfeited his right to have a pillow tonight. Just as he was starting to drift off again, he heard the soft strains of music. Grumbling under his breath about stupid boyfriends who would rather unpack than cuddle, he made his way out of their bedroom and downstairs. Before he could start ranting at Roy for being an idiot, he was greeted by a very amusing sight. Roy, who was dressed in only a pair of pajama bottoms and a ratty shirt, was dancing around the living room while unpacking yet another box. Ed rolled his eyes at the sight but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “You are such a dork Mustang,” he said from the bottom of the stairs.

Roy jumped slightly at the intrusion and turned around to face Ed. “I thought you went to bed? The music didn’t wake you did it?”

“Nah, just couldn’t sleep,” Ed replied, leaving out the fact that it was hard to fall asleep without him with next to him.

Roy’s eyebrow quirked up ever so slightly. “Well then, don’t suppose you came to help me unpack since sleep seems to be eluding you?” he asked as he gestured to the pile of boxes.

“Why not,” Ed said with a shrug as he walked over to lift a small glass ashtray out of the nearest box.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The two men worked in relative silence for almost an hour before Ed yawned loudly. Roy turned to look at him and smiled. “Okay, okay – let’s just finish this last box and then we can go to bed.” Ed nodded sleepily and went to grab a handful of books from the box.

_There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight_ drifted through the room. Roy walked over to where Ed was half-heartedly attempting to get the books on the shelves.

“Dance with me Edward?” he asked softly, holding out his hand. Ed scoffed as he looked over his shoulder at Roy. “Please?” Roy added. Ed sighed but turned around and took his hand.

_Lovely. Never, never change. Keep that breathless charm_. Ed rested his head on Roy’s shoulder as he gently guided them into a half sway.

“You are such a dork,” Ed repeated as they swayed to the soft music. “

So you have said,” Roy replied, the smile evident in his voice. “Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight” he sang softly as they drifted around the room.

“I am wearing a pair of old boxers that Al gave me for Christmas one year. My hair is a mess from being in bed and I am half dead on my feet,” Ed said into Roy’s shoulder with a small laugh.

“And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart,” he sang in reply along with the song before pressing a kiss to the top of Ed’s head.

“Dork,” Ed mumbled as he lifted his head to kiss Roy on the lips gently. Slowly, the two stopped swaying and just stood in the middle of their living room, arms wrapped around each other. Ed sighed contentedly before kissing Roy again. Roy smiled into the kiss as he sang the final line along with Frank Sinatra. _Just the way you look tonight_.

“I love you Edward, old boxers, bad hair and all.”

“Love you Roy, just the way you look tonight.”

 

 

End


End file.
